Endless Time
by Extrinsical
Summary: So when did things change, exactly? When did they start to look at each other differently? Short introspective fiction. NanoFate. Updated 24.9.07. Betaing complete.


Posted: 14/09/2007  
1st Revision: 24/09/2007 (Beta-ed.)

-o-

_**Endless Time**  
_

_"Yasuragi"  
- Donna Burke & Kevin J. England, MGLN OST._

_Serenity._

-o-

Neither of them was sure how it actually happened.

They had been friends - the best of friends - for years.

How they met, and how they became friends, was certainly far from ordinary. Perhaps that was why they clicked together so easily. There were no questions, no doubts; it was just simply that they trusted each other explicitly, and that they would so easily show their backs to each other as comrades-in-arms without hesitation.

Troubling situations, emotionally or otherwise, even danger, death; they had faced them together, more than just a few times.

Naturally, a bond would be forged. A bond stronger than steel, harder than diamond. Not cursed, but blessed. Unbreakable. Untainted. More than best friends, but not quite lovers.

Sister-like, perhaps?

One was no stranger to physical contact. She loved it, in fact. Maybe it was because she relished seeing those cheeks blaze so easily, or maybe it was because the other was warm...truly, truly warm.

While _she_, on the other hand, was unused to being touched, let alone being hugged on an almost daily basis; it made her heart beat go up, and it would make her face redden.

But it was only a matter of time before she came to expect a tug of hand or a glomp out of nowhere - though perhaps prior training from her own familiar helped - and in time, too, she came to respond, despite being more subtle.

There were times when they were apart for days, weeks, perhaps even months - but it would change nothing between them. All it took was a quirk of lips, a smile, and they would naturally fall in step with each other again, as if those days apart never passed.

So when did things change, exactly?

When did they start to look at each other differently?

It had been just a hug at first. She needed comfort, and she snuggled up to her unsuspecting best friend on the couch, who naturally held her back despite being startled.

It was no different than their usual physical contact.

The gestures were familiar, if not the same.

Quiet, soft words were exchanged; one whimpering, one comforting.

So then...why?

The taller one rested her chin atop the other's head, rocking her gently.

The brunette looked up.

Burgundy eyes, a deep, red wine in color; calm, kind, beautiful.

Their gazes locked.

Neither of them was sure of how it actually happened.

Maybe they were just caught in each other's eyes.

It was just a caress of the face at first.

Then their noses brushed past each other; just a bare, feather-light graze.

Their lips pressed together.

It had been only a ghost of a touch, before they parted.

Their eyes hadn't even fully closed.

But she surged forward after that, and the kiss became more involving.

It was odd, but strangely fitting.

The hands around her waist tightened.

Neither discussed the matter after that. Neither felt the need to.

For lack of better words, they were simply just accepting of that fact, and comfortably so.

No one questioned their closeness. Or perhaps no one noticed. It was never formally discussed between the two, but they hadn't seen the need to advertise what happened, or what changes there were between them. They were best friends, more than sisters, but still not quite lovers. Strong words had been deemed overrated in their eyes. It was rare that they would say words like, "I like you", "I love you"... and even if they did, they were never quite said that seriously, never quite meant to be that way.

Were they just using each other, then?

No, that wasn't it, either.

Perhaps they did not feel the need to emphasis a fact that had been grounded since years ago; even if the fact in question may have changed slightly in meaning.

Their gestures around each other hadn't changed much either, in front of people or otherwise. But sometimes - and was it increasingly? - their contact become more intimate, more involved.

Most times it was gentle, sometimes it was rough. Rarely was it violent.

But all the same, they treasured it.

Their time together.

Their thoughts.

Their feelings.

Their bond grew stronger as time passed, and nothing short of betrayal from one of them would be able to break it, let alone make it weak.

The chances of such thing happening?

Nil.

-o-

A/N:

Short introspective fic that was done _ages_ ago, inspired by Code Geass in the strangest way since...well, it doesn't look like anything related to Code Geass at all, does it?

I have to admit I was rather tempted to put "Almost nil" instead of just "Nil." Guess I'm just skeptical like that since...well, many things could happen. But then it would have spoiled the mood a little, so I didn't. And...I guess I'm feeling a little annoyed and dark right now. And it's hard to write a certain...scene...when I'm not feeling so okay. Let's sum it up to a need of inspiration and courage to write said scene.

Authors would say - and I quote - "Reviews are food for the writer's soul."

But in any case, hope it's an enjoyable read.

Till next time.  
-Aki


End file.
